The Stupid Story
by 2708786
Summary: The Stupid Story is a direct sequel of 'Write Down Ten Random Characters! One Piece'
1. Chapter 1

Monkey D Luffy, a pirate captain with 400,000,000 price tag on his head, was facing one of his greatest challenges on all time; his crew members were sick, they needed food to keep them going. Chopper mentioned a few roots and herbs that would help and Sanji told to that if he went into the kitchen then he would have his face smashed against a brick wall.

The sea chef had tried and failed to stand, falling everywhere with his balance rob from him because of the sickness.

That was when Luffy knocked the blonde out and placed him back into bed, with a screaming Chopper telling him off for not being gently; Chopper fainted soon after, his own ailment taking it's toll at last.

And that was how Straw Luffy found himself, standing in the kitchen with the roots and herbs in hand while facing a blender; he drops the things carefully inside, it rested upon the meat and vegetable he had already shoved in there, then switches the heat on, so that it would cook while blending into a soup.

Luffy's eyes narrowed at the machine, studying it thoughtfully, making sure that he had not forgotten anything; he stares at the main plug, it was in and switch. Then to the meat and vegetables, they had been cut and peeled, everything that was in Sanji's cook book labelled for sick people was in there. Then stared blankly at the roots and herbs he had just dropped in. Moving forward he stares at the red light shining, the thing that let him know that the heat was on.

The moment of truth; Luffy brings a hand up slowly and clicked the power on.

The blender sprang into life and with it showered Luffy with the items he put within, also the walls and ceiling; the rubberman began to fright for control, holding the top trying to keep everything in. As sudden as it all started it ended.

Luffy blinked at the blender, his face dripping with the water and yoghurt which he first place in; then turning he sees a angry Sanji, his visible eyebrow twitched greatly as he repressed the need to hit out of his captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Portgas D Ace blinks at the sight, wrapping his heavy blanket tightly; since joining his brother's crew after coming back to life, he had seen some strange things.

A singing skeleton who married the one eyed swordsman Zoro, a posing cyborg Franky who appeared to be in love with him, his wife Nami screaming at him then turning around red faced telling him he was hot stuff, the tall dark beauty Robin who would smile at him and explain to him in detail how he would return to the afterlife if he even hurt Luffy again, the long nose marksman Usopp who had his chest pierce twenty times by said beauty, the little cute reindeer Chopper now a monstrous creature when needed, but above all, the blonde chef Sanji he secretly was in love with, was in love with his younger brother Luffy.

So seeing Sanji shoving his little brother's head between the railing of the stairs should not come as too much of a surprise.

When the chef wanders away, Luffy tries in vein to get his head unstuck, however being rubber made it harder, every time he pulled backwards his neck would stretch.

Sighing loudly, the sickly fireman started walking towards the stairs where the rubbery man was, who had yet to see him coming.

"Luffy," Ace mumbles out, his could barely get his voice working, "What did you do?" he knees down and rests on the stair railings.

"I was just trying to make everyone something to eat!" Luffy whines out pouting, he was now trying to turn to face his older brother, his cheek was pressing up against the pole, "But the food went everywhere!"

Blinking at those words, Ace looks closer, the younger was covered in pieces of different foods and was wet around his top half. Shaking his head he brings a hand out, sticking it through the pole of the rail where Luffy's neck was, lowering it he squeezes the head then pulls it out while in that narrow shape.

Free Luffy grins bold, he leaps onto his brother and give him a big hug, wetting him also when doing this.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy leans back on the hind legs of the chair, his feet were crossed and placed on the table in front of him, he was lightly rocking himself as he sat; he stares aimlessly up at the ceiling deep in thought; his crew that gotten bigger since his grandfather and brother had joined, but that he was not happy about it.

It was just since the two came Garp kept trying to punch Brook and Zoro for marrying each other, while Ace went behind Nami's back in an attempt to gain Sanji's attention. Franky still broke out in random dance moves whenever Ace was near. Robin and Usopp had gotten drunk for reasons unknown and a child popped out of Robin as a result, leading her to try and kill the marksman. Sanji was acting odd but that happened when they returned after not seeing each other for two years not when the two joined.

Glancing over towards the kitchen area he stares at the blonde's back as he worked, remembering the horror he had discovered one night when trying to keep him asleep while sneaking off into the kitchen.

That image flashes in Luffy's mind eye and the shock of it caused him to push a little too hard with his feet and he went sailing backwards, head smacking the wooden floor his legs carried on right over until his body was folded into two.

Luffy blinked, gazing between his own legs and rear to look at the ceiling. Then a frowning Sanji came into view, making the rubberman grin boldly.

'I'll keep your secret!' Luffy thinks as he allow the chef to unfold him and roll him over all with his legs, 'Well... just so long as no one asks...'


	4. Chapter 4

"Ace!" The straw hat pirate captain says loudly into his ear of his brother, who was sitting on the railings overlooking the waters, "What are you eating?!"

The fireman grins and without a word offers his younger brother a pink square.

Taking it with his mouth and almost biting Ace's fingers when doing so, Luffy chews at the strange sweet. And chewed and chewed, it was not losing many of it's volume or breaking apart.

"This is weird!" Luffy laughs while chewing, "But is-" suddenly the thing fell out and drops over the side, right into the water below, "Aaa..." he pouts mournfully as he blinks at it.

"Want some more?" Ace asks smiling gently at the pouting D carrier, "I have lots of bubblegum."

Luffy slowly turns his head, in a horror movie motion, staring wide eyed and agape at him. With one swift movement Luffy pushed Ace into the water then went running around the grassy deck screaming around cannibalism.

**{][}**

**For those you say they did not understand my story entitled '_Bubblegum Vs Camp Fire_', I hope this is a better translation of what I meant. **


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy was talking hundred miles per second, with tears in his eyes and he relays the facts of the matter at hand. Ace had given Luffy bubblegum to chew, it should not take a genius to work out why he was upset.

"Luffy! It was just bubblegum!" Ace shouts out, literally on fire with rage, his wife Nami had tried holding him back but the flames licked at her skin.

"I don't understand!" Chopper cries out angrily as well, he had to get the seawater out of the fruit users stomach before it could get into his bloodstream, "Why would you do something like that! After everything we did to get him back from the afterlife! Brook was in a terrible state going through that!"

"But Chopper! Ace -" Suddenly the captain breathe inward oddly causing his own saliva to shoot to the back of his mouth, he leans over coughing. As he choked all the rage melted from Ace, he rushed over to his brothers side pushing a concerted Sanji out of the way(even forgetting that he was in love with that man) and carefully rubs his back.

Getting over his coughing fit, he rose and continued on.

"Chopper! How would you like it if Sanji fed you deer and only told you after?" Luffy explains his case; the doctor gasps and stares with accusing eyes at the chef, who quickly shook his head saying that he did not do that, "Its the same! Me eating bubblegum is like you eating deer!"

"Oh! I see now! Ace how could you!" Chopper gasps out, then glares at Ace who was trying hard not to laugh at Luffy's words. Most of the crew members had walked away, bored now they knew the reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

"Luffy," Ace says sitting his brother down at the table, calming him down, "You should have been born blonde."

"Huh?" Luffy replies while blinking and tilting his head, not understanding.

"Oh?" Sanji says darkly, seemingly coming out of no where behind the two brothers, "And just what's that meant to mean?"

Ace realizing his mistakes, quickly tries to explain to the love of his life, but failed epically as Nami came him, thinking that he was trying to flirt with Sanji again, smacked her husband upside the head. With that she drags Ace out of the dinning room, disappearing behind the closing door.

"What did Ace mean?" Luffy asks Sanji as he knocks his straw hat back and flattens down his messy black hair.

"Nothing, he was just being a jerk." Sanji mumbles, he brings a hand up and run it through the sweaty thick hair. Noticing what he was doing, he takes his hand again as if he had been burned. Luffy blinks at his chef and the blonde hurries away with a red face.


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy was staring at Sanji, had been for the last five minutes. After a number of odd displays from the chef, he thought the blonde was interesting to watch.

Glancing away he looks back to Robin and Nami, both had strange smiles on their lips as they looked at each other, than back to Luffy. Turning to Ace who was looking openingly at Sanji, he frowns; Ace had made it no secret that he liked the chef a little more than he should, even though he had Nami at his side.

'Bet he could have Sanji as well. And Nami would go with it in the end.' Luffy thinks unhappily for some reason, but it was true, as more as she had Ace Nami did not care if the fireman had another and had told Luffy so after he almost beat him black and blue for making her cry, 'Why was is crying then? If she did not care?'

Luffy looks over to Sanji once again, then he turns and looks over to where they sat. Blue eye focused solely on Luffy. The captains turns away, his black orbs landing on his brother. Luffy blinks as he sees Ace glaring at him.

"What?" Luffy asks blinking in confusion, "Something on my face?"

"No..." Ace hisses out, he appeared very crossed over something.


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy blinks, then frowns; rushing around the men dorms he kept up his search, crushing into things and knocking items that were in the room, over.

Tilting his head in confusion the rubberman fell still and silent, not understanding what was the matter with him. Over the last couple of days he had been getting more and more annoyed with Ace trying to flirt with Sanji; he and Nami had formed an odd alliance to keep the fireman away from the chef.

And now to make things worst, Luffy had lost his beloved hat.

"Hat..." Luffy whines out tearfully, he gave the room a quick glance over, but still not sign.

The door click open and Sanji walks in, raising an brow at his captain's distressed face.

"Sanji!" Luffy cries out hurries over to him, "I can't find Hat!"

"Your hat?" Sanji asks slowly, eyeing him up, "Luffy... it's in your hand."

Luffy stared blankly at Sanji for a moment, then painstakingly looked down while bringing his hands up. Sure enough, in his left hand was Luffy's beloved hat.

"HAT!" Luffy screams out joyfully, holding the straw hat out in front of him with both hands. Giving it a sloppy kiss on the top, he placing it on it's rightful spot upon his head, "Thanks Sanji! I wouldn't know what I would have done without Hat. Huh? You okay?"

Luffy blinks at the blonde, he was giving the straw hat an hateful glare. Then smiling to his captain, he says, "Yeah, its fine... not sure how you did not notice it in your hand... But must you talk about it as if it's a real person."

"Huh?" Luffy asks, once again blinking in confusion. Frowning he points to his hat, "Sanji, are you stupid? Hat is Hat!" he laughs as if it explain everything, but only left the poor chef with a baffled look when he move pass and out the door.


End file.
